


Hiraeth

by HadesIsDying



Series: Drabbles based off words [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, POV First Person, Short Stories, based off a word, creative writing, hiraeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesIsDying/pseuds/HadesIsDying
Summary: Hiraeth - A homesickness to a home you cannot return to, a home which maybe never was; a nostalgic yearning for something lost in your past
Series: Drabbles based off words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183994





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Blood, descriptions of bodily harm

Sick. I feel sick. I ate too many sweets, too many little jokes, temporary serotonin that would eventually die out. My heart is failing, for it keeps stoping in my dreams. My bones are cracking, I forgot how bad it hurts. I cut off my head and threw it down the rabbit tunnel. My mind was in wonderland, while my body bled out. The castle I live in is crumbling. Made up servants ask if I’m ok. I’m fine. If I ignore it, I’m fine. If I don’t think about it I’m fine. If I keep doing it I’ll be happy. I’m not here. I’m falling. Fuck I’m falling how do I stop falling. How do I stop falling how do I stop falling help me please help-

So there I am. Longing for a home that never was. A home that I can never go back too. My castle crumbled. My mushroom house got stopped on. My battle scars have disappeared. My imagery friends have become what they always were. Imagery. Kneeling on the hard wood floor of my apartment with tears running down my face, eyes shining like a moon-lit lake, wondering how I’ll ever be ok. How can you feel nostalgic for a place that isn’t real? I don’t think I’ll ever know. I’m going to stay here on the floor for a while. I don’t think I’ll ever recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there shawty, kudos appreciated  
> Also uhh how the hell do you but words in italics?


End file.
